Tsuna’s great life (not)
by Whathehell
Summary: Tsuna is confused as to why a female Reborn is in his classroom. This of course will only lead to trouble and stress for him.


**So a quick author's note from future me before you go on and read, one of the reviewers(?) commenters whatever the proper terminology is (my newness really shows strong doesn't it :) ) anyways, a reviewer told me a major plot-hole in the whole thing, namely the fact that reborn wouldn't let Tsuna get away with sleeping in class and Tsuna's lack of shock or a reaction. For the lack of response that's gonna come later, sorta like a you do something to me I'll do it back but ten times worse. For Tsuna's lack of reaction, I personally think that he's so done with Reborn's antics to really be too shocked about anything at this point. Remember in here he's a senior that means four five years of Reborn (because in the series he's in his first year of middle school) also Tsuna is lazy sometimes, and forgets to fear the Reborn. Thank you for your criticism I have fixed this and am going to continue posting... eventually... yeah anyways onto the story I'll stop bothering you now! Enjoy and please don't cringe too much, either by my writing or by my terrible story planning. :)**

Tsuna, being a senior, found it annoying at times to keep up with the giant mess that was his life. From the fact that his tutor is simultaneously a hitman and was a baby to the fact that his family was a weird mish-mash of people that in no other circumstances would become more than acquaintances. Just look at how his friendship with Gokudera started, he went from "I want to kill you and take your place as mafia heir" to loyal friend and right-hand man.

But those things, those things he could take. Those things were fairly normal. What he considered not normal was seeing a very male Reborn, in a dress looking surprisingly similar to the appearance of a woman. His voice pitched just right to sound like soft church bells on a Sunday morning. _How the hell did he get his voice so high his voice is so goddamn deep!_ His curly black hair styled to resemble a pixie-cut, and his eyelashes long and striking, framing his exotic features _oh_ _so_ _nicely_ with the aid of liquid beauty. This of course did not bother him. Because he's seen Reborn dressed up as a girl before. But again, that was _before_ Reborn hit his growth spurt and once again was a young man in his early to mid twenties (Reborn refused to tell him his actual age because he's Reborn. The brunet then realises why it bothers him so much. It's because he looked really convincing. If he didn't know any better, and someone came up to him and was like "yeah, by the way, that chick you're looking at is really a dude" he would have slapped some common sense into them.

Because in his opinion, there is no way that someone who didn't go through thorough treatments and surgeries should look that good. No way in hell, he wouldn't believe it. But alas here he is, watching (and "listening") to Reborn talk to their class about their senior trip. Because every year, their school selects at random some country to send their seniors to for two months. The school says it's to "help them explore the world" and to "get more knowledgeable" but everyone knew it was just an excuse to have more room in the school. One consistent thing with the trips though is that it's usually somewhere where it's not too expensive to keep the students. The danger part and the fact that they'll be spending a really long time there does not bother the school. So if it means sending them to a country where the crime rate is extremely high, then sending students to a country where the crime rate was high they would do.

But, the fluffy haired boy knew one thing when he saw Reborn, (or Maria Sinclair as _he_ presented himself) walked through the door. It meant trouble. What kind of trouble? Well... it depends on how Reborn was feeling. To be honest, he should have known something like this would happen eventually, with the whole "it being peaceful for a month" thing, and the fact that his house is still standing (and for more than a week!), nor had he acquired new bruises or the like, his life was relatively calm and serene. He _really_ should have been more wary, senses more awake, it would have kept him out of this mess. It would have helped lower the WOW factor of this whole thing.

The next thing he noted when he looked back up was the fact that the principle was smiling and showing them some PowerPoint about something. Too lazy to bother looking at it clearly to determine what it was Tsuna just put his head down on his desk to relax. Maybe sleep a little more. If he missed anything important his friends could maybe tell him what he missed. It really was not on his priority list. Again, had he known the consequences he would have listened properly. Because maybe, just maybe. He could've avoided the whole dilemma he would be stuck in. Because really, it would've helped a bunch. But that's his life. And every mistake he makes leads to the lowest common denominator (destruction!) because why not!? But how he wished he listened to his gut instinct to stay awake and pay attention, because the little devil of a hit man was smirking with sadism unpairs and he really should have realized he wouldn't get off easy.

He doesn't remember much of what Reborn said, but what the students were talking about after, would make anyone in his position piss a little. One thing that stuck out though (aside from the eerily realistic cross-dressing Reborn) was that there was a similar looking symbole on the SMART board. But of course he didn't think much of it because... idiocy, pure idiocy. That's what it is, he's an idiot? Yes he talks to himself, yes he knows that, yes he knows it's not necessarily a good thing, but does he give a shit? Of course not! Because that's his life! A constant mess, where one was lead by another, that leads to another. With all the stress, and his extreme sleep deprivation, Tsuna inevitably ended up taking a nap. With the period ended. Tsuna finally woke up, feeling somewhat refreshed and looked around the class. As he was about to get up however, he heard some people in the hallways talking.

"I can't believe it! We're being sponsored! I was so scared I wouldn't be able to go because of the cost! I can't wait to tell my parents, they'll be so happy!" And with that the two girls skipped away, excited for the trip. But that brought up the question... _Who was willing to sponsor so many students to go to a trip that was obviously expensive?_ Within his own inner monologue, he forgot about his original question. _Where_ was the trip anyways?

Not too long after that, Tsuna sent himself out to find his friends. Unfortunately for him Reborn has already gotten to them and told (threatened) them to not say anything to him if he came around asking. Tsuna figured it was because Reborn had seen him napping and was now getting his PG-13 punishment handed to him. Which once again raised the question, because not once had he known Reborn to pull back on his punches, even when he first arrived. What was Reborn's motive? There's no way he's doing this without one. He'd bet taking Reborn's hat and facing the punishment before believing otherwise. And that little bit was what was frustrating Tsuna the most... unless, if it wasn't his idea, but Nonno's. Nah, his nonno was too sweet to do that to him right? Right... keep convincing yourself that.

It would make sense after all. Nonno always said that he'd invite Tsuna to the Vongola mansion. Maybe he decided that he didn't want to wait longer and decided to bring him along with his class, it was a possibility and he wouldn't put it past his grandfather, after all he is a rich Mafia don. Later in his life, but a don nontheless. Either way he has the money to pay for all this.

After cracking his head for an answer for so long he finally decided to give it a rest and did his homework, training and stuff before eating dinner and going to bed, too tired to shower that night. He never realized that Reborn never came home. Or anyone for that matter.

 **Done, I hope you liked it (if anyone reads this at all lol) I worked hard on this, I'm a little nervous of publishing this as it's my first time publishing anything and giving it to the grand public. If there are any mistakes tell me please and I will fix them (when I learn how) I want t know how to get better after all. I also want you to know that I never realized just how hard it is to keep a character in character and not become ooc. So if I did it too badly whelp! Accidents happen amirite. So uh... have a nice day or afternoon or evening, comment if you want me to continue this, and if you're still reading by now I'm _shook. But seriously tho, why would you read all this? It's longer than some of my paragraphs. Anyways hope you enjoyed it I'm out. :)_**

 ** _Again future me, if you find something wrong (spelling mistake or anything) don't feel shy to tell me even if it's through PM though I don't recommend doing that because I still don't know how it works so... aside from that bye and have a nice day! I'm out. :)_**

 ** _Ps I love the smiley face thing if you haven't noticed yet. :)_**


End file.
